Why?
by Mango-moo
Summary: What if they didn't love you before they died and there was a reason why you couldn't remember your family? Oh Darien.. maybe your heart just doesn't want to remember everything that happened..
1. Prologue

Well folks! I've decided to write my own fanfic! It's my first ever! Tell me what you think an if I should continue on the story 'cause I have no idea right now! Thanks! –Ren (mangomoo)  
  
PS: I do not own this series. (wow my first time saying this!) If you'd like to sue me, go ahead. But try tracking me down first!  
  
And now I present..............  
  
Anrui Kurisutaru ..... (Crystal Tears) – Chapter 1: One moment (You are my sunshine)  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
-You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-  
  
Pure and utter darkness enveloped the sky as the sonorous thunder boomed on. Darien again quivered in his seat at the sound of the thunder. At the age of six, one did not have much of a liking to the turbulent weather. He was once again trapped, in his parents car. They were heading home when the storm decided to take effect. Looking out of the window Darien saw the too familiar cliff. The cliff was a fast shortcut to his home. He'd traveled along this tedious pathway many times. No matter how many times he traveled here, Darien still disliked the cliff. There was just something about tonight that made it seem like a curse to be there...  
  
The road on the cliff was in terrible shape in this weather. You had to make sure you treaded along the road carefully. In this type of weather one sharp turn could mean your demise...  
  
-You make me happy when skies are grey-  
  
As his father drove down the silent, slippery roads, Darien starred out the window. He watched the liquid crystals dropped from the sky. He sort of liked rainy days. They tended too calm the day but just why, oh why did thunder and lightning have to follow this blissful ambiance at this time of the night!  
  
A scarce amount of time passed before another horrendous bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. Darien flinched at this sudden burst of animation. He let out a small yelp and desperately tried to reach for his mothers comforting hand from the seat in front of him.  
  
-You'll never know dear, how much I love you-  
  
One moment. It's all you need. Catching a glimpse of this fleeting movement caused his father to lose his concentration on the road. One movement made his father immediately grab the steering wheel and jeer the wheel to the left to avoid the edge of the cliff. One moment. One moment is all you need to lose control. The car plummeted over the edge of the cliff tumbling into the desolate realm of nothingness...  
  
One moment. One moment is all you need to lose control. It's all you need to lose everyone and everything you love. It's all you need to be rendered without a single memory. One moment is all you need to lose it all.  
  
-Please don't take my sunshine away-  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
My first cliffhanger! Yeah! Well how'd ya like it so far? Good? Bad? I need ANSWERS! LOL! I need to know if I should continue on the story. Please tell me if you like the idea so far! Thanks!  
–Ren  
  
"And the mamba lives on..." 


	2. Chapter One

Ok peoples, just letting you know, the story might be a little slow at first but please, PLEASE kept reading! It will pick up! Trust me I planned this all out! If you don't like it by chapter 5, you can beat me up! Ha, if they can find me first!  
Anyways on with the show!

Why: Chapter 2 – A mind full of problems

Darien woke up with a start. He had that dream again. The funny thing about it though was that he could never remember what happened. It was – odd to say the least. There was just a big void in his mind when he woke up but he though, no, he knew it was the same dream because he's always wake up sweaty or screaming.

"Five a.m…" He mumbled in to the dark.

Darien swung his feet over the edge of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. There seemed no point in going back to bed. If he was awake he could do something, anything, to keep himself from thinking about that void in his mind.

About half an hour later, a tall figure emerged from the washroom. With a towel around his neck, Darien slowly made his was to the dark kitchen in his little apartment and started making coffee. Food didn't seem appealing to him right now. As he sat down at his small dinner table, Darien rested his head in his hands and replayed the events that took place within the past two weeks.

Almost every day since then, he had awoken in the middle of the night shaking and sweaty. Headaches were frequent during the day and would start for no apparent reason. The headaches steadily got worse through each passing day but he thought it wouldn't be necessary to get a check up. No one knew about what was going on with him they just figured it was his exams and brushed it off. Two days ago however, Serena had run into Darien and discovered his problem.

Flashback

Darien just arrived at his apartment. I'm never taking her for dinner again! I spent almost all of my money. He sighed. In his heart Darien knew that he could never be mad at Serena. And she was just so cute while she was ordering what she wanted he just couldn't refuse! Making his way to his room, Darien reached into his back pocket to see how much cash he had left, Darien made a shocking discovery – his wallet was gone!

"Shoot!" He said to himself. He suddenly remembered everything.

"PLEASE! It's only one tiny little piece of cheesecake!" Serena pleaded. Her eyes just skimmed the sweet little dessert on the menu and no one was going to stop her from having it! "I can't believe this! You ordered everything now by the resturaunt!" Darien stated. "But we ordered together! You make it sound like I ate everything!" A klutz, maybe, a superhero, maybe, but Serena Tsukino would never, ever, eat a whole meal at her boyfriend's expense without so much as offering him a bite! "In case you haven't noticed," Darien gestured to the numerous empty plates in front of Serena "you DID eat everything! I've been sitting here just paying for everything!" Hehe, maybe she would... "Haha, oops! But please Darien! Look how small I am! I need my cake! PLEAASEE!" She was beginning to get desperate.

This isn't going to end well… He thought. "Just take the wallet! You might as well!" "Re..really!" Serena stammered in disbelief. "Thank you Darien!" With that, Serena threw her arms around him and gave him the biggest kiss of her life. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea..

Present

"I'll pick it up tomorrow on my way to school," He thought to himself. It didn't make much sense going to her house at this hour anyway. "It shouldn't be a - damn!" His train of thought was quickly forgotten. Darien fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. A migraine hit him full force throwing him off balance. This was the third time this week that it's happened. The pain of the headache pulsed through his head like a drum causing him to shake violently on the floor.

"Where's a pencil when you need one?" Serena screamed while running up and down her house. "A ha!" She cried triumphantly. Pulling the small pencil from her purse, Serena turned to make her way back to her room but something falling out of her bag caught her eye. "A wallet?" she questioned her self while picking up the small piece of leather. "Wait, isn't this – shoot!" Serena thought dashing out of the house.

Serena finally made her way to Darien's apartment. Breathlessly, she hopped into a vacant elevator. Pressing the button of his floor, she leaned on the rail to rest as the elevator slowly traveled upwards. "Tomorrow I'm going to make sure that Darien teaches me to drive!"

Stepping out of the elevator, Serena approached his door and raised her hand to knock but paused. "The door's open. Darien doesn't usually keep his door open like this... Darien are you here?" Serena called nervously creeping in. Just as she entered the living room, she stopped. A pained scream was heard coming from her left. "Darien? Are you there? Are you alright?" She yelled as she ran into his room.

Dun, dun, dun! Bit of a cliffhanger! Just to clear things up quickly, Darien's recalling all of this so just in cause anyone thinks that she ran to his house at 5a.m. she didn't! Well liked it? Hated it? Could improve? You tell me! Reviews! Thanks! Mangomoo 


End file.
